The Effect You Have On Me
by ChelseaBun-xO
Summary: As Bella walks in to find Edward, she gets a surprising shock when a certain vampire returns and runs to the Volturi. She finds new love; but will she take back Edward? Set at the start of Eclipse. Rated T just in case.
1. Simple

**Bella's POV.**

I walked in to meet my love. Edward Cullen. Way too god-like for me. But still mine. As I approached the Cullen's house an uncertain Alice walked out and looked me right in the eyes. 'There's a bit of a change Bella' she said as I approached her. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

'Tanya and her coven are here.' She was still staring at me trying to decipher my emotions. I nodded.

'I've never met them before.' I replied feeling like I was missing something.

'Here's the thing, Tanya always had a thing for Edward and they had a thing for a day, but Edward came to his senses and then we moved.' She was still looking at me. My face fell, I knew what was coming. 'See now Tanya has come back, Edward is finding it very hard.'

I pushed in front of her into the open house. I then saw Edward playing my melody to Tanya who was sitting on the top of the piano marvelling at him. She had strawberry blonde silk hair, and her eyes were a deep shade of purple, her face was perfectly rounded and as for her figure, she's a model. I looked at his expression to make sure, he was staring at her the way he stared at me when he played my melody. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, not quite taking notice of the table in front of me. I knocked the vase off the table and turned around to see Edward staring at me in horror. Tanya was scowling. 'Bella-'He cried out as I ran out of the house.

'Bella wait-'Alice shouted as I drove furiously down the drive. I walked into my house when I reached the drive. Charlie could sense the anger building up in me.

'Charlie I'm leaving. I won't explain why I just am.' I said simply.

'But Bella-. 'He stumbled up and stared at me. I marched up the stairs and started packing my things. He came after me. 'Bella is this Edward again?' He obviously wasn't going to stop. I switched.

'YES IT IS AND I'M LEAVING! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!' I was nearing tears, so I ran out of the house into my truck. I turned the ignition a bit too fast and it stalled.

All at the time that a silver Volvo swerved round the corner, it stopped and out rolled Edward and he started running towards me, as he was in the presence of a bewildered Charlie, standing on the doorstep.

'LEAVE ME ALONE.' I screamed at him. How could he do this to me? I didn't even want to know the reason behind it.

'Bella, she wanted to hear your melody. She heard you coming. She did it to get you to leave.' He whined, he was pleading. I rolled down my window to look into the eyes of my once-faithful lover. The only thing searching my head was the thing that would hurt most.

'Did you kiss her?'

'Yes.' He replied.

At that very moment I slammed my foot onto the ignition and drove, tears spilling over yet I couldn't help it. Where would I go?

One thing rung in my head. _I would provoke the Volturi._ The Volturi would kill him if he wanted. They would kill me if _they _wanted. I will go to Italy.


	2. Felix

_One thing rung in my head. I would provoke the Volturi. The Volturi would kill him if he wanted. They would kill me if they wanted. I will go to Italy_.

**Bella's POV**

It hadn't been that long since I'd seen the Volturi. They would be happy to kill me I bet.

When I got to the dark alley where Edward tried committing suicide I waited. It did not take 1 minute until Felix stepped out of the shadows. I put on my bravest face and said 'I would like to see Aro please.' He nodded and beckoned me to follow him. I thought I heard him grunt but I wasn't sure. He led me down the dark hallways until we saw a big room. With which Aro stood with a giddy smile on his face.

'Ah Bella. What a pleasant surprise to see you down here! Ha-ha.' He said, overly pleased.

'I have come to ask a favour. I would like you to kill me Aro. Edward is no longer my love.' It pained me to say the last sentence. He smile grew wider.

'But Bella, why would you want that? I have no intention of killing you. I would like to change you.' My eyes grew wide and he could clearly see I was considering it; it would be horrible for _him _to hear of me dead, but even worse if he heard I was a vampire, without his knowing. I merely nodded.

'Felix, would you like to do it?' Aro said, it surprised me that he asked Felix, and Felix nodded and smiled.

I went to a room where I spent 5 days in pain that felt like a burning sensation. I opened my eyes for the first time and saw Felix smiling up at me with admiration. 'You're prettier than I would have thought Bella.' He said with a hint of seduction. I turned and smiled at him, obviously encouraging him, he stepped forward and pressed his body against mine and leaned in until he was inches away from mine. Felix was attractive, he was really attractive. And charming. Could I be choosing an alternative lover? Could I do that to _him_? He had Tanya now.

'So Bella, how would you like to be mine?' He said. I just nodded and he kissed me, it was an unsteady kiss, he didn't hold me the way _he _did. He just stood there. It wasn't magical, nor was it sensational. It was good enough though. For me. This is the kind of person I deserved anyway.

**1 Year Later..**

Felix was still my mate, we went everywhere with each other. I still did not feel unconditional love for him and he did not make me happy. But he was lovely to talk to and most of the time he just acted like my best friend. Until the time came when he wanted me in a way that I didn't want him. I told him I wasn't ready and he shocked me with his confidence and asked 'Its because of him isn't it?' I nodded. And Felix didn't turn up for a week.

Once he came back he acted the same as he used to. He didn't ask again and I was grateful.

My power was much greater than anybody elses. It was being able to take others powers, once I'd done this. Nobody can use their power on me though, so only physical damage will affect me. And that gives me the upper hand. Therefore I've never lost a fight.

I was Aro's favourite and Jane and I often competed for his attention. On a beautiful day outside, Aro called me and Jane into the hall.

'Bella, Jane I have a bit of a problem. There is a newborn running loose in Seattle and I need you to sort him out.' He was serious, and I thought about why Seattle had a ring to it.

'But Aro if its one newborn there should be no problem with just the one of us going.' Jane said, obviously referring to herself.

'I need you both to go. And plus you too need to catch up on things.' He chuckled and walked out of the room. There was nothing for us to catch up on, because we hardly talk.

Suddenly Jane jumped in front of me and kissed me on the cheek. The movement reminded me of something, something I couldn't remember of. 'Bella, you still smell as sickly sweet as you did when you were a human.' She said. I was far away. Alice! She said something similar and did something similar when I met her. 'Can we be friends?' she asked cutting me from my mind. I nodded, and we took off for Seattle.


	3. Curious

**Bella****'s POV**

Seattle was small. And not nearly as beautiful as Italy. Jane and I both agreed on this and got onto talking about more girly things, she was like Alice. Yet she could never match up to her, she could never me my sister, or best friend. As Jane and I were walking at a normal human pace through the main street, I stopped.

A smell run fresh in my nose, nearly 5 minutes ago. And it was definitely a newborn.

'Jane, do you smell that?' I whispered, only Jane would hear, any human would not even come close to realising I said something.

'Yeah. It's moving. Fast.' She replied, tensing up, nostrils flaring.

'We need to go.' I said cocking my head to an alley so we could find an easy root to run. She followed behind me as we whizzed through the streets way too fast for a human to see; only a gush of wind would exist behind us.

The scent came on stronger, it was seconds away. However if it was running, it could be minutes or maybe even hours. We ran even faster, I was the fastest, Jane stayed behind.

_He _was once the fastest in his coven. I rarely thought about him, I just sighed and thought about something else usually but this time I had a strong recognition as to where we were. Seattle.

Just a few hundred miles down from Forks. The newborn was running fast and in the direction of Forks. I stopped. 'What's wrong?' Jane hissed.

'I haven't been here in a long time.' Jane did not catch on. She just nodded her head. We set off again and I went even faster, in order to catch the newborn before it causes more trouble than it knows.

Curiosity was overwhelming me. Was _he _still with Tanya? What would he think of me as a vampire? Did he ever think about me? Did he even still live here?

Suddenly something snapped me out of my thoughts. The scent. It was more strong than ever and the newborn had stopped. 'He's feeding.' Jane whispered, pointing her finger to the side of us. 'Do you want him or me?' she said after me not responding.

'I do.' She merely nodded and sat down.

I sped into a sprint and suddenly I was right behind the newborn. His strawberry blonde hair was rushing towards me in the way of the wind. I crouched, ready for the kill. He stopped feeding instantly and stood up tense. He knew I was here.

Without further ado I pounced on him and snapped his neck. He lay there bones sticking out in the neck. I lit him alight and walked back to Jane. 'We are ahead of schedule where would you like to go?' She said.

I knew where I wanted to go. But was it safe? Could I do that to_ him_? Could I do that to myself?

Someone's thoughts perked up into my head. I knew this voice too well. He shouldn't have followed me. I took Aro's powers and advanced them, so now I have powers like _his. _'What the hell are you doing following me? Are you meant to be here?' I shouted. Making Jane jump, she looked around and smelt the air.

She then chuckled and said 'He just will not leave you alone will he?'

I laughed uneasily, knowing I won't be able to visit my long lost love. How cliché.

I turned to look at Felix. I loved him sure, but not in the way he loves me. He walked up to me and kissed me. He doesn't notice my uneasiness now. I still feel like I'm betraying _him._


	4. Familiar

After a long effort of me being casual about where we go, we have decided to drop into Forks. It won't do any harm, and I really wanted to see Charlie. Felix did not like my decision and told me that I just wanted to see... Edward. I hate thinking his name, let alone saying it. It brings back the pain I felt when I was riding away in my truck. As we started walking in the direction of Forks Jane started thinking about me. _I wonder if she is still in love with him. He's not very attractive in my opinion. _It was infuriating me anybody spoke about my Edward like this. Yet I relaxed when I realised if I think about him in a different context then I am not affected by the pain his name caused me. _She's not even that pretty. I wonder if she can hear me. _I quickly turned my head towards the road as she tried to figure out if I was listening. I fooled her. Edward once said I wasn't very good at acting. _I wonder if that girl he kissed has moved on. _I winced and walked faster. They sped up.

I hummed to drone out her thoughts, and then one thought hit me like a truck to a human.

_I wonder if he will be my mate. _

I launched myself at Jane, growling hysterically. How dare her! I snarled and bit at her, I caught her arm. But missed her neck, she had a disgusting taste to her blood. Dead. I was now on top of her throwing punches to her face. However Felix grabbed hold of me before any serious damage was made.

'What's wrong with you Bella?' she said. I was still snarling furiously, and trying to make a round two.

'Bella, what happened? You probably gave away our position by miles.' Felix whined. I looked at them both. How would I explain this? I couldn't. Not to Felix.

I jetted off into the forest, following wherever instinct took me. They couldn't chase after me, I'm too fast. It took no more than 2 minutes for me to stop dead and collapse in a meadow. It was rounded off by the trees and had an arch made of vines at one side. It was incredibly familiar, comfort existed in this place. I sat down and looked all around me, taking in the aroma of the sweet grass and the fresh water running in a stream nearby.

I suddenly picked up somebody's thoughts, they were very familiar. And they were rushing. _Where is she? Oh my god it cannot be._ When a fraction of a second later, I saw her. Another vampire. She stood at the clearing, her hair short black and pixie-like. Her figure was dainty and innocent. My eyes widened. 'ALICE?' I stood up, ran towards her and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. Well to a human.

'Oh my god, Bella. Where the hell have you been?' _Do you know what you did to Edward? _'Who changed you?' _Why are you here? _'Who are you with?' She was so stunned she was asking questions from her mouth and her mind.

I let go of her and held her shoulders. 'I have been with the Volturi.' I winced. 'How has he been? Felix changed me. I am here because I was ordered to go and kill a newborn and I was curious what your doing.' I rolled my eyes innocently. 'And I'm here with Felix and Jane but I ran off because..' I said it trying to decipher what she was thinking because her mind was blank and her eyes were completely wide and not blinking.

_Can you read my mind?_ I giggled. 'Yes.' I said. Instead of her eyes getting wider again she squealed and jumped up and down with me. 'I can also steal anybody's powers, but nobody can use their powers on me. Apart from you and Jasper of course, but that's just because they are not really mental powers.' I bragged a bit, but I had the right too.

'That is unbelievable.' Alice said. 'Carlisle will go mad! Emmett will want to wrestle, Rosalie' She laughed. 'Rosalie is going to so jealous of your beauty. Esme is going to go nuts. And…' I winced I didn't like the idea of going to meet him. After all the hurt.

At that precise moment when Alice trailed off we caught the smell of Felix and Jane. A millisecond later they showed up in the clearing. Janes face was straight and obviously upset due to the cut on her arm. And Felix was sad and then happy to see me. He smiled, walked over to me and kissed my hair. He didn't do this often, only when people were around.

I knew what was coming. _Bella…I... You... How can you do this to Edward? _She thought it and I looked down guilty.


	5. Discomfort

'Well… this is going to be interesting.' Alice said, eyeing up my hand in Felix's.

'Alice, may we stay at your house for a while please?' Jane said for the first time. My eyes glared and Felix's mind filled with worry. _She deserves it for what she did to me._ A low growl rumbled in my chest, Felix put his arm around me for comfort. Alice could sense my _dis_comfort, she knew me better than that.

'I saw you had some trouble on the way here. But I didn't see this coming.' Alice looked down at me and Felix in disgust. _Edward is going to flip she_ thought. I then had mental images of Edward sat in his room, head in his hands, in the corner. There was a bed, and his CD rack was dusty, untouched. Alice then sent an image of Edwards's eyes. They were coal black. _He's been starving himself. He won't leave the house. The only times we got him to eat were when we bought things back for him. I know you can hear this, Bella. So I want you to know that you're going to have to choose. I know he hurt you. I know he's a jerk, but you need to see past that. _

I started humming. How could I? All I could see was him and Tanya sat by the piano. Just because he threw a strop doesn't mean I should forgive him.

Alice looked behind her and saw my discomfort, once again. _Do you love him? Do you love Felix? _

She looked behind once more and I turned away. _I'm sorry Bella. I'm not going to get involved anymore. Hope we can still be friends? _ She looked behind for the third time and I looked into her eyes and gave her a smile.

We were getting near to their house. I could smell it.

23 seconds later. (I was counting.) We showed up to the house. It looked exactly the same and looked almost as if I never left. I hesitated to going forward and Felix felt it. _We don't have to go in if you don't want. _He thought it almost as if he was hoping for it. He shot me a pleading look but I still wanted to look into the eyes of the one member of that family that was probably never going to talk to me again.

As we walked into the house, the big room was empty for 2 seconds and one moment I was standing still, the next I was in Emmett's big, brawny, tight grasp. 'Blimey. You smell exactly the same.' I squeezed him really tight. 'Oh my. You're not the same though are you?' I attempted to ignore his thoughts because they were mainly insulting to Rosalie.

Rosalie and Esme then turned up out of the kitchen and Esme gave me a hug. Rosalie stood awkwardly and smiled. Jasper was the next to turn up and he gave me a hug, his once uneasiness transparent.

It was then that I realised, there was one Cullen left. And everybody looked up to the top of the stairs. I let go of Felix's hand. But he grabbed it again. Worry and fear spread all the way through me. Somebody's thoughts caught my attention. Alice. _Edward, she can read minds and no doubt she can read yours. So if you have anything to tell her, I would tell her through your mind. Don't lose your cool. _I looked at Alice; she noticed and shrugged back at me sheepishly.

I turned to look at Edward. His trousers were frayed at the bottom and had traces of dust on the sides. His top was a halter neck, but worn out considering the dusty aroma. I left the best until last. His lips were a straight line, indecipherable. His eyes were coal black. And they were blank. Dead. Nothing was there.

He stopped at the top of the stairs. His velvety voice rung in my head. He still had the same affect on me, and I felt a slight queasiness. _Hello Bella. _


	6. Edgy

I looked into his eyes for five seconds and then looked away, eyes glinting with tears. But they could never spill over. I heard a low grumble, Edward could hear Felix's mind running wild. _She's mine now. You lost your chance. You ruined it. _Before I could turn to slap Felix, Edward sprung himself on Felix and they were growling and snapping at each other. I noticed then that the only people present were Edward, Alice, Felix and I.

Jane's power would come into play now. I focused my attention on the two scrawling boys and they both clambered on the ground in pain a few metres away from each other. 'STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!' I screamed.

Edwards face was painful. I hated seeing him like this. I stopped the pain on him, before I stopped it on Felix. He noticed this. _Bella, my love, I'm so sorry._

I gave him a piercing glare, how could I be doing this? _I will not let him have her back_ Felix thought.

I couldn't take it. I ran out the door, and sprinted as fast as I could and bought myself back to the meadow. I was there in 5 seconds and that was probably my new record.

The familiarity of this place is unbelievable. Where do I know it from? I don't remember being here. But I feel like I've been coming here all my life.

I lie down and let my long hair fall out all around me.

It wasn't long until I heard him. _Bella. I'm sorry. I can't hear your thoughts so you're going to have to talk to me. _My lips quivered, I was scared stiff of him. I didn't want him to be anywhere near me. He had his Tanya. He doesn't love me.

I lay still, pretending not to hear him. 'Bella, I know you can hear me.' His voice took me by surprise and I turned my head to look at him, his hair was shining in the sunlight, and he was adding to the rainbows I was giving out. I sat up and edged away, it was stupid really because I was far away from him, but the thought of him coming close to me when he kissed Tanya… it killed me.

He took a step closer, I edged closer away, turning my head and clenching my jaw. _You still smell exactly the same way… You're even more beautiful. And your powers amaze me, not to mention Carlisle. _I was flattered but not enough to forgive him completely.

His presence was sweeping me away and I hid that well. It wouldn't be too long before I gave in completely. Edwards mind flashed to images of Felix and me. He hated it. He should. He then thought about who changed me. I answered it too quickly. 'Felix changed me.' I wasn't proud, but I wasn't ashamed. I wanted him to be the one that takes my soul. His face looked as if it was in excruciating pain.

Suddenly, he took me by surprise. He collapsed on his knees and put his head in his hands and sobbed dry tears. _Bella, I love you. He doesn't, not as much as me. I'm so sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. Please, take me back. It pains me to think of him holding you. _

I couldn't take it. I didn't want to hurt Felix, but I still loved Edward. I knew I did. But it will not show, not yet anyway. My loyalties are to Felix. 'Well, you're going to have to deal with it aren't you?' it was spiteful, and I regretted it.

I took off again back to the house. I wished it wasn't this complicated. I loved him. But he hurt me. Badly. I walked in at human pace, embraced Felix in a tight hug and buried my face into his chest. We heard somebody howl 'NOO!' they sounded like they were in pain. It was Edward.

Felix sighed in relief, and I wanted more than ever to break into sobs, but I couldn't because Felix would now straight away how I felt. I had to keep it in.


	7. Plain

It wasn't until Alice broke the silence that I realised how long I'd been hugging Felix. 'Bella, Felix. Where would you like to stay tonight? We have two rooms spare because Rosalie and Emmett are going to Africa for a holiday together. I have already accommodated Jane into Rosalie's. I hope Emmett's is okay for you. Unless you would like to stay down here…' She said it in a very formal tone. _Bella, you are going to have to try a bit harder than that with Edward. _

'Thanks, Alice we will have Emmett's room.' Felix answered for me. I wasn't comfortable at all with it, I didn't want to be placed in the position Felix will put me in, having a bed. Especially when he is marking me as his territory. I'm not his. Not really.

We walked up to Emmett's room and it was very tidy, the shelves were stacked very neatly and there wasn't one thing to be rude about. Maybe Alice cleared up in here. I sat down on the edge of the bed and Felix sat next to me. He tickled my bare neck and then smoothed the ridge of his nose along my jaw line. I knew what he was expecting, and he was going to get disappointed.

He kissed my cheek then put his hand on the other side of my cheek and turned it towards him. I couldn't escape his grasp and yet I didn't want to. I wanted the chance to tell him that I wasn't interested. He kissed me, I was unresponsive. I always am. He got a bit more urgent and pressed himself against me and into the bars of the end of the bed.

He then grabbed the side of my leg and spread it so my legs were either side of his hips, his hands were running down the side of my legs and then he ran his leg over the top of my leg, then on the inside and he then moved towards my groin. That was where I drew the line. I threw him off me with enough force to make a loud bang at the top of the bed. 'Felix. NO!' I shouted and walked out to the balcony. I took in the fresh air and I could smell the leafy smell of the forest. After 5 minutes Felix came out. 'I'm sorry Bella. I thought that was what you wanted.' He said.

'It's not.' I said plainly.

'But earlier…' he trailed off.

'Felix I don't want that.' I was still plain and my expression was blank and staring out into the stars.

'Listen Bella, I have to go back to Italy, and to report to Aro. Are you going to come back with me? Jane's coming too. We will come back for you if you stay…' he was unsure about leaving me here. It was in his voice and his mind.

'I will stay here. I'm safe enough here, besides I want to catch up on things with Alice.' I was still plain. There was absolutely no hint of emotion in my voice.

'I'm going now.' This took me by surprise. I looked at him and he was thinking about what he was going to say to Aro. 'Felix, I am safe here and my loyalty is with you.' I said. He then took off for the Volturi.

It got to 12pm and I was thinking about Edward. How he was. What he was doing. How he feels. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to say I love him and say I'm sorry. When Alice burst in and said in a whisper 'Bella, go talk to him, he heard you shout at Felix and he also knew what he tried to do. He's a mess, Bella.' She looked at me and I began to get up and then she smiled. 'Wear these.' She held up a bag, the name on the side was unknown to me but I looked inside. Sexy underwear.

I then noticed Alice disappeared. She probably had a vision. Obeying her, I put on my new lacy underwear. I then put on a new shirt and jeans and tapped on Edwards door.


	8. Loving

I took a deep breath and opened Edward's door. His room was tidy compared to Alice's thoughts, he must have cleaned up. There was the bed there, lying in front of the window. He lay there, motionless and keeping completely still more 13 seconds (I counted again) until he sat up and looked at me. Longingly and meaningful. I sat on the edge of the bed. _She is without a doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. _I smiled slightly and replied 'Thank you.'

He looked up at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile. Breath gushed through me and came out in a gasp, it surprised him and he said 'You're still basically the same.' I smiled a bit more this time and he chuckled. I hadn't heard that in so long, it was beautiful; I longed to touch his face, his lips, and his cheeks.

Instead I turned myself towards him, looking up at him from under my eye lashes. 'Bella, I'm so sorry about –'

'Shush… I don't want to talk about it.' I looked up directly into his eyes and he gave out a sigh of relief.

'Bella…? Can I ask you something?' The question was already asked, I didn't want to answer it. I knew the answer loud and clear however.

'No. I don't.' It came out in a whisper.

'Why are you with him then?' He was curious and he was in pain, I could hear it in his mind.

'He was there for me. He loved me. I couldn't love him in the way he wanted, but in the way _I_ needed. I needed a friend.' I answered it very carefully making sure it was all correct. I don't love Felix. Only as my friend.

'Bella, I love you. You don't know how long I've missed you.' He took me away, vampires can have heaven and this was it.

'I love you too.' I reached up and touched his face, his lips, and his nose. His mouth opened, eyes closed and he absorbed my smell. He took a hold of my hand and kissed my fingertips. I moved in closer for a hug and he gave me what I needed. I needed him. He was my air. No, I can live without air. He was my comfort, my obsession, my sense of smell.

I looked up at him and that moment when you know exactly what happens came. He moved in to kiss me and I followed his kiss. He was nothing like Felix. Edward was loving, caring; he made sure every moment lasted. I grabbed hold of the back of his neck and he copied. My tongue brushed his lip and he pulled me so I was lying down with him on top of me. He wasn't careful about his weight and I could actually feel him on top of me. He kissed me, rougher and faster now with a bit more pressure but still remained loving.

I slid my hands down his neck, across his torso then back up to his shoulders. I then unbuttoned his shirt (Alice must have spoken to him, because he was wearing a halter neck before!) it showed his toned chest, he took it off fast and he mimicked my actions by taking off my top.

He stopped when it was off and looked at my bra. He chuckled and said 'Alice?' I nodded and laughed.

He then got very slow and kissed my neck, my shoulders, my collarbone and the middle of where my breast are, the parts of my breasts that were showing and underneath my belly button.

I loved the feel of his lips to my skin and the way he caressed me, gently and carefully.

He bought himself back up to my lips and whispered in my ear 'You don't know how long I've been wanting to hold you in my arms again.' I smiled and hugged him. I love Edward. Without a doubt.

All through the night we had gentle moments like that and then we got onto the more intimate moments, he is mine. And as we lay there, morning breaking, worn out from a hot night, I would have liked to stay in his arms forever. But that wouldn't be the case, at least not for long.

* * *

**Okay Guys, this is my lot for the night, I really hope your enjoying it. I'm loving writing it out. Thanks for the positive reviews. Mucho appreciation .. ! Theres more to come, I will probably update tomorrow knowing me..**

**Thanks for everything.. Chels x**


	9. Temper

As I lay still in Edward's arms thinking about how much I love him, I heard him sigh. It was not a relief sigh, nor was it a happy sigh. Nor was it just breathing, it was a sad sigh. And I would do anything to keep my love happy.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'What is going to happen now?' He asked, implying a hidden meaning. _Are you going to stay here with me? Don't you want to go back to Felix? And the Volturi? _I laughed because he wasn't letting on all of his questions. 'Oh. About that.' He got it.

'I love you, Edward. It shall never change. I love you in a way that I could love no other. And your like my air, metaphorically speaking, I cannot live without you.' I tried to be smooth about it, but I knew if my heart was beating it would be stopping and starting and spluttering. He gave me his crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was still unsure.

I turned around to face him and buried my head into his chest; he wasn't cold the way I remember. He was normal temperature. I didn't feel as helpless with him anymore and I am pretty sure I could beat him in a race. I smirked, not realising it at first.

'What?' He asked, confused. 'What are you thinking about?' He was smiling now, my angel.

'I was just thinking…' I would sound big-headed if I let on too quick. He tilted his head as if to say 'Go on.'

'I was just thinking that maybe we could have a race.' He looked at me for half a second and exploded with laughter. Not the reaction I was expecting, so immediately I got up and stood, arms crossed, by the door. It took 5 seconds for him to stop laughing and when he did, he held onto his sides and sat up on the bed. I stared at him, I couldn't fathom his ridiculousness. What makes him faster than me?

'Fine. Right now in the woods. End of your drive to the meadow and back.' My temper was getting the better of me. He pressed his lips into a straight line to hold from smiling.

'You still have a temper, Bella.' He chuckled and I loosened a little, how could I resist?

'You've met your match Edward Cullen.' I arched my back and pounced on him pinning him down onto the bed. We were laughing at each other. _This will be interesting. She's so beautiful. Jasper and Emmett are jealous, and she's my Bella. I love her. _Our laughing slowed and eventually stopped. I kissed him on the lips very lightly, and he kissed back.

When suddenly, Alice boomed in. 'Oh my god! You too are going to have so much fun with this race! Oh my god, I haven't seen who is to win yet.' Her smile faded a bit.

'Come on then, let's go! I really want to win.' I jumped up and ran vampire speed to the front of the house. Edward was there, too. This was going to be a very good match.

'Okay, first one to get to the meadow and back wins. No cheating.' I smiled playfully at him whilst he took a sprinters position. I jumped up and down on the spot. He glared at me. 'Aren't you going to take position?' He asked.

'No. Don't need it.' I answered, he was hurt by it but he wouldn't care for long. At that point Carlisle stepped forward in front of us, I turned and noticed Rosalie and Emmett were back, Jasper and Alice were sat on the grass beside us and Esme was smiling looking at Alice. 'Play fair.' Carlisle said. 'Ready, Set…' _Ready, Miss Swan? _Edward was getting cocky and I was getting quite annoyed with it. I will beat him.

'GO!' shouted Carlisle.

Immediately I saw Edward spring off of his feet, I ran as fast as I could and I reached the meadow in 3 seconds, faster than before. I ran back and got back with 2 seconds. I stood where I was realising that I'd won.

Edward showed up half a second later with a glum face. He looked up at me and looked as if he was to burst out with anger, my temper in his room had now grown on Edward. 'Yayyy! Well done Bella!' Alice jumped over to me and hugged me. I pushed her away.

Something told me that he wasn't angry for not winning the race.

Edward was distant now. I stared at him, waiting for his mind to give way. He looked at me, meaningfully _Felix is back. _


	10. Deep In Thought

I walked back into the house with all kinds of worried expressions. Felix is back, I love Edward. How can I handle this? I don't want to hurt his feelings but I can't do that to Edward. Only one thing was certain. I do love Edward, yet a voice in my head was still telling me that it's cruel to do that to Felix.

I traced the swirls on the coffee table with my finger when Rosalie came in. We don't get along entirely and usually she doesn't talk to me without other parts of her family being there.

'Can I talk to you Bella?' she said, I looked up to see her face. Something was worrying her. I nodded my mind wandering at all possibilities for the reason she was talking to me.

'Bella, in my former life I was beautiful – not as beautiful as now – but beautiful.' I stared into her eyes. _How is she going to take this? _Whatever she was referring to it didn't sound too good.

'And I often had to make decisions about men, who to have, why to have, what to do etcetera. And I think I know what will influence your decision more, in my former life as you know' – she sighed due to how she missed humanity – 'we weren't gifted like we are now, and I think that maybe you should use your gift to help you, you can read minds can't you? And as much as I want you to make Edward happy' _because believe me he will be miserable if you left him. _'I have arguments for both sides.'

I could feel that this was going to make things one hundred times harder and I prepared myself for the worst. I didn't want to hear it but I couldn't stop my curiosity.

'Bella, I am going to think about something and it will probably hurt you for me to show you this but I think you should see it.' At that point I looked at her with confusion sweeping her mind.

But the image she showed me hit me hard and I winced. It was painful.

It was of Edward, he was sat in the corner of his room. His CD's were covered with dust, and so was the bed. He looked at me (Rosalie) with sad, dead eyes. And Rosalie thought about the question she asked him 'Edward are you going to come and get some fresh air with us?' he merely raised his head and quoted 'I'll follow her and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by her hand which I love so well.' It was Shakespeare. His hair was scruffy and messed, his eyes stuck in my mind and they did not show any emotion, nothing was there.

It pained me to see him this way and as I looked at him I couldn't bare to do this to my love again. How could I dare leave him? I wasn't to leave him anyway but how could I consider, there is no competition.

Rosalie interrupted my string of thoughts and said 'Now I will show you this. You might not like this, but this was seen through my eyes and I am sure Edward saw it. You are loved by more than one Bella.'

Then Rosalie's mind switched to a picture of Felix holding me, it was when he had his hands in mine, when we came to the Cullen's for the first time. Felix looked down at me, and smiled to himself, his eyes showed love and care.

I couldn't hurt him like this. I couldn't hurt Edward. I wanted to be with Edward. Yet I had been with Felix for so long that it seemed wrong to hurt him like this. They won't play nicely, and they won't give up even if I did pick the other one. I looked at Rosalie and smiled gratitude, she showed me an equal argument and she got up and walked out of the room.

I stared into nothing as time went past, I thought about Edwards arms wrapping around me and I thought about the care Felix had for me. It was too much to handle so I walked outside at an especially slow pace, even for a human. I hadn't an idea where Edward had gone and yet I didn't want to see him. I needed to be alone.

I drifted for an hour all the way around the woods at human pace. Until I caught a scent, it was one I recognized from my human experiences and yet I couldn't identify it. I started running at vampire speed and came to a dramatic stop when I was led right in front of a house, outside it was a Volkswagen Rabbit and to the side of it was a garage. I walked over uneasy, thinking that it would make things one hundred times more complicated. But now I thought about it, I didn't get a chance to say good bye to Jacob. He was my best friend and I wanted to talk to him.

I was a vampire, and I didn't know what he would make of it. Hopefully he would welcome me whatever I was. However I couldn't be sure.

I knocked on the door to the house and the door opened, it was Billy Black. His face widened when he saw me and his chin dropped. 'Hey Billy, I was wondering if Jake is in, I really would like to talk to him.' He nodded and called Jake yet never once taking his eyes off of me.

There he was, my best friend, copper-skinned, cropped hair, fully grown and grinning. He ran straight up to me and gave me a hug that would have killed me if I was a human.

I didn't think he noticed my change yet and when he did it would hit hard.

Suddenly, as predicted, he realized. His whole body started trembling and his face stopped grinning. 'Jake! NO! Please don't I only want to talk to you, I don't need stupid feuds over mythical creatures to get in the way of our friendship and I really, really need to talk.' I begged him. He looked me over and nodded and beckoned with his hand to come in. I walked in and sat down on the couch. His house was exactly the same and it still smelt the same. As he spoke to me his voice was uneasy and he said it in his thoughts that it was going to be too hard to handle. 'So Bella what's up?' Boy, was he going to be shocked.


	11. Best Friend

'Jacob, before I start. I'm sorry I left you without saying goodbye and Edward didn't change me either.' I said this as he would no doubt try to pick a fight about the treaty. He nodded his head. _I am still going to rip his fingers from his hands and eat them. _I grimaced. His face looked alarmed.

'Jacob, I can read thoughts. I know what you just said and I can steal anybodies power.' I thought it was best to fill him in; he deserved to be in the know.

His eyes widened. 'Your, like, better than the others aren't you? As in with powers and are you are going to be stronger too?' I chuckled to his unexpected reaction.

'I most likely already am!' His grin, that beautiful and soothing grin, reappeared and his eyes lit up. _Arm wrestle me please!! _I looked at him with a surprised face and then I smiled. I nodded, I love Jacob. He was so easy to be with, and the thing I was most worried about didn't affect our friendship, only now I am like his personal fight partner.

Well, sort of.

I knelt down next to and rested my elbow on the table he followed and our hands touched. I loved his warmth, it burnt against my freezing skin and my skin probably froze his. He winced. 'Not the same.'

I was worried about that reaction, which was the one I didn't want to see at all. His hand pulled away. And his smile faded.

'I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't think, but please don't hate me.'

'Naw, I'm not going to hate you Bella. Of course not!' He smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Our hands gripped again this time with an electric shock that made me jump; he laughed at me and said I was a wimp. I scowled. '3, 2, 1, Go!' I said and as soon as I said go his hand slammed into the table, I won. And he was incredibly weak!

How could that work out? My mouth formed into a shape of an 'O' and my eyes widened. 'Sorry.'

'Aww, Bella. Anyway so I don't feel too bad on losing to a girl… what did you want to talk to me about?' I didn't realise how wide I was grinning until it started to fade. This wasn't the sort of thing I talk to Jacob about yet, I felt I was obliged to. I dropped my head, only to feel Jakes warm finger lifting my chin again. _Your so beautiful, Bella. _

If it was possible for me to blush I would have. 'Erm, yeah. Jake. I came here because I wanted to escape my thoughts.' He looked at me with a blank expression obviously waiting for me to carry on. I spoke to him about my whole story up to running away and his eyes widened at every part he felt uncomfortable with. 'W-o-w.' was his best answer.

I grinned sheepishly at him and he gave me a caring smile back. 'Jacob, I don't know how to refuse Felix, and if I do when do I do it?'

He looked thoughtful for a minute then he decided his answer. Although I knew what was coming I still wanted him to say it, even though I came here for Jacobs advice, the fact that he wasn't going to advise me lingered in my brain. And I knew the only reason I ran to Jacob's house and ended up here, was the exact reason he was going to give me.

'Bella, I don't know what to say. I can help you have some fun though; you can escape your thoughts? Yeah?' That was why I loved Jacob; everything is simple with him, no questioning, and no mystery. Just straight up answers. I smiled.

'So Bella, I know you kind of are a vampire now'- he winced at the penultimate word-'so I was thinking, do you err…'-he scratched the back of his head awkwardly-'do you want to go cliff diving? I mean you don't have to, but now your stronger it can be fun right?' I laughed, and laughed hard.

It wasn't the question I was thinking of, yet it seemed the nicest. I nodded and he took my hand to walk out the door.


	12. Intensity

On the way to First Beach Jacob asked me about all my adventures as a vampire. We walked at human speed, giving us more time to talk. Then I realised we were going the complete wrong way. My eyebrows furrowed as we came up towards the bottom of the cliff. 'Jacob, we are meant to be at the top of the cliff.' I stared at him waiting for an answer. He grinned and tapped his nose.

'Bella, we are going to have a race, I understand now you're a'-grimace-'vampire. You can climb well. Well I was wondering if you wanted to have a race with climbing.' He drew patterns on the floor innocently, and my eyebrows released from their tense manor and a large grin spread across my face.

The grin then turned into a devilish smile, I knew I would win at this too.

'I guess that's a yes then.' He said after no reply from me. I nodded and we stood at the bottom of the cliff on one side.

I looked at the cliff and started planning my way up, which foot to use, how fast to go, where to go. Jacob was doing the same thing in his head and I chuckled low. 'Okay then Jacob Black.' I gave him a mischievous, playfully sinful glare.

I then regretted it because it turned him on. Lovely.

He rubbed his hands together. 'You've met your match. Ready, set. GO!'

At the firing of Go, I jumped up to my first point I was winning already he took a smaller part of the cliff and I knew that I was going to win. I was positive.

I was going as fast as I could when I suddenly heard a howl. I looked down and found Felix on top of Jacob wrestling him; Jacob had been pushed off of the cliff by Felix! And by Felix's thoughts, he thought Jacob was chasing me.

'I can't believe you Felix!' I shouted at the top of my lungs as I jumped down onto Felix's back, pulling him off of Jacob. Jacob was quivering and looked like the earth should be shaking with him and suddenly, his whole entire body burst into the form of a wolf. The Jacob-Wolf lunged itself at Felix and as I was still on Felix's back, we all fell down.

When I got out of their reach, I quickly realized Jane was there, stood glaring with wide eyes at the two men, ripping each other apart. However as I started to read Jane's mind, I saw she was not thinking about Felix's safety, she was thinking about Jacobs.

'Bella! Do something!' shouted Jane when she realized I was free. Why couldn't she? She had the power to do it.

Yet I still gave in to her commands and Felix came off of Jacob and slammed into the wall. His face was torn and looked at me with pain.

_Stop! What's happening to me? _Jacob thought.

I stopped his pain before Felix's again, and I said to Jacob to morph back. He wouldn't so I turned to Felix, who was now free and wiping the sand off of his clothes.

'Say sorry.' Felix replied with an extraordinary stare, which said 'Why should I say sorry?'

'Say it now Felix.' I glared at him and crouched forward, ready to pounce on him if he refused me. Felix seemed alarmed by my sudden intensity so he coughed shamefully 'Sorry.'

'Now would you like to tell me why that happened?' I asked. Jacob was morphed back now and putting back on his sweat pants. Felix hung his head. I already knew, yet Jacob didn't understand it.

'I thought you were chasing Bella. So I tried to save her.' Felix still wouldn't meet eye contact with any of us. Not even Jane.

As I turned around to apologise to Jacob about how my so-called friend pounced on him and attacked him, but as I saw what happened I realized, the inevitable happened.

Jake had imprinted on Jane, and despite the fact that she is a vampire and he is a werewolf, she loves him back.

My eyes grew wide, and they turned around. 'Sorry Bella.' Jake said. I could see he felt it was the wrong time to imprint, but it's uncontrollable so he's not really at fault. _Can I take her please? _

Jake wanted to take her away privately, how could he imprint on a vampire? And how could Jane give in so fast? Of all the times she had competed for Aro's attention, she never gave in to anything this quick.

I nodded swiftly. And I turned to a still-shameful Felix. I glared at him; he still wouldn't meet my eye contact.

'Let's go back to the Cullen's. Before I kill you.' I told him, he was in for it now.


	13. Sacrifice

I ran to the Cullen's. Fast.

Felix couldn't keep up with me. I was raging with anger and now I had the spur to tell him about my relationship with Edward. If I could cry, I would be crying now. My human self was quite soft, I suppose. So I would be bawling like a baby right now.

I came to a swift stop on the front porch of the Cullen's house; Felix would be here in a minute.

As I reached up to knock on the door, Edward opened it and I clambered into his arms.

He didn't ask what was wrong, yet he still told me it was going to be okay. I fell limp in his arms and started sobbing dry tears. He kissed my forehead and shushed me.

This was the Edward I want; this was why I loved him. He loved me.

I came out of his arms and held his hand. I looked at him pleading him to say nothing in my thoughts, but I knew that I couldn't tell him without talking.

As if he actually read my mind his thoughts he looked at me and thought _you don't have to do this Bella. All I want is for you to be happy. _I gave him an apologetic smile, it had to be done.

I turned around to the now emerging Felix. His mind was going wild, he was worrying about Edwards hand in mine, and he was worrying about what to say to Aro. He was worrying about me and my welfare. He was scared. And angry.

He stiffened as he walked closer, now realising Edward and mine closeness. _Bella, I don't want to hurt you by making you think you have to do this. _I looked at Edward scornfully. 'I have to do this.' I scowled and he lowered his head, the nodding once.

Felix was confused and uncertainty was easy to read in his eyes.

'Felix.' I said.

'Yes, Bella.' He replied showing a little hope of this just being a big joke.

'Felix, I will be forever grateful that you changed me and cared for me. And was there for me. And you know yourself that I always loved Edward and always would. Now I'm back with him here, I don't want to leave. You can hate me if you want.'

'I love you Bella.' He interrupted me. My angry façade wasn't keeping up and now it was turning into regret of doing this now. I ignored his complicating interruption.

'Felix. You know yourself that, I never loved you in this way, that I love Edward. You were no more to me what a brother is. I love you with a sibling love. It couldn't be changed.' I cowardly hung my head. I then whispered I was sorry.

Felix's mind was even worse than before.

Every single bad emotion you could name was crawling through his head. Anger. Remorse. Pain. Hate. Sadness. Fury. Regret.

His mind was like a pathway in a park; all the emotions were walking in and out of his mind, some strolling holding hands. Some running, some just walking. He was confused to the point that he couldn't say anything, he just stuttered my name. 'B-b-b-Bella.'

He reached his hand up. I didn't respond.

Jasper ran into the room and stood close to me. He looked at Edward doubtfully, I couldn't read his mind, and he was blocking me out. And Edward too.

Suddenly Felix's mind went from sadness to anger. He was flaming hot, and now he was inching closer to Edward. 'So it's always been him?' Felix spat. I'd never seen this angry side of him.

I nodded feebly. Edward just hung his head. I hadn't noticed until I tried to step toward Felix, that Jasper had hold of my arms from the back. I didn't fight him but I wondered why he was doing it.

Suddenly in a flash, hardly even detectable to my eyes, surprisingly, Felix pounced on Edward. Before Edward could respond he was on the floor under Felix. Felix was snapping and snarling at Edward and he bit Edward on the arm.

Dead blood oozed from Edwards arm. Edward roared an ear splitting roar and Felix bit him again on his arm.

I pulled to pull Felix off of Edward, but know the necessity of Jasper holding me, he knew what was coming. Alice probably. I pulled my hardest but Jaspers brawn was holding me around my full body. There was no way I could get free.

After giving up on trying I shouted at Felix. 'FEEELIX! Get off of him now!!' I roared, Jasper winced. His closeness reminded me off how different it would be was I still a human. The rest of the Cullen's came into the room and stared at the fight, whilst I struggled and sobbed.

I saw Edward for flash, he was bruised, on his white marble body. Bits of his arm were bitten at and open. His face was bleeding false blood. He just looked at me. _I love you, Bella. All I want is for you to be happy._

'Noo! Please. Felix get off of him. I hate you.' I sobbed dryly. That hit a nerve.

Felix stopped clawing Edward and he got up and stared at me. 'What?' He asked as if he couldn't comprehend what I said.

'I. Hate. You. Look what you did to him. You can't love me, how could you hurt me like this? Is it fun to watch me in pain.' My eyes were filled with hate. His were filled with exile.

Jaspers arms let go of me and the Cullen's walked (human pace) into the nearest room they could find. All was left was me Felix and Edward.

I glared at Felix bitterly, trying my best to keep from sobbing even harder. My fists were clenched, my jaw was straining were I gritted my teeth so much. 'Get out.' I said coldly.

He hung his head and ran out of the house and far into the woods.

I turned around to see Edward.


	14. Drifting

_I turned around to see Edward. _

He was lying there, motionless on the floor. 'Edward?' I said, or whimpered. He coughed weakly and looked up.

'Bella?' I had never seen him this weak before, it was like a new breath of fresh air, yet it wasn't fresh air. It was poisonous, ravenous intoxicating air. That was sucking the life from me every minute I looked at him.

I rushed to his side, not knowing what not to touch, I cradled his head up.

Only now did I see how much pain he was in. His face wasn't swollen, nor was it dented. It was bruised, like the shadows under his eyes. His T-shirt was ripped in places, showing his chest with scratch marks all over it.

He had 13 bite marks on his arms, chest and neck. And it looked like Felix took several blows to his shoulder because it was sliced open and bleeding dead blood. His white collar bone showed through the blood and I sobbed. I cradled him.

I started rocking him and he was sobbing too. 'I'm so sorry. Edward, I love you so much.' I said through dry sobs.

'Bella, it's not your fault. I told you I want you to be happy.' I sobbed even harder.

Reading his thoughts was now as bigger disadvantage as having a hedgehog costume at a balloon stall. I could hear how his pain was making him, I could hear his thoughts starting to cave in, as they got less lively. I knew he wouldn't die, however it was hard to accept how my perfect, lovely, god-like Edward, was in pain.

I looked him over once and buried my head into his neck, whispering 'I'm sorry.'

I didn't know how long I was sat there, I could have been there for centuries if Carlisle hadn't have come through with his bag in his hand.

He coughed for our attention and we both looked up. 'I will need to check over Edwards injuries. Obviously as you know it won't be anything blindingly serious, because he will heal good as new. But its better to check him over of course.'

Carlisle was addressing me, I didn't know why. Then I noticed, Edward was completely still with his eyes closed, I looked at him with horror and at first I thought he was sleeping.

Carlisle was stood by his side with a syringe.

Of course not I thought, vampires can't sleep. It was my human emotions getting the better of me. 'Edward?' I shook him lightly waiting for a response. There was none. I shook him a little harder. Still no response.

'Bella, he's resting. Its okay I gave him some morphine. Everything's fine. Don't worry. Not sure how useful it shall be but I think it best you find something to do. He needs to rest.' He was reassuring me, but I wouldn't fully believe it until my angel was back to his former state.

I merely shook my head. I wasn't going to leave his side. Ever.

Instead I carried Edward up into his bedroom mindlessly. Set him on his bed in a comfortable state, and then I lie there.

Next to him, motionless. Sometimes talking to him, he couldn't hear me I'd hoped. Hopefully he needed so much rest he was nearly unconscious. Drastic as that is, because of course he could never be unconscious.

He was drifting.

Drifting from reality into peace. With me, by his side.

'Edward. I hope you can't hear me, but I love you. I've always loved you. In Italy I tried to keep you out of my head, and at first I succeeded. However there was still that time when you came back and made me cry, inwardly I mean. I love you so much I won't ever leave your side. Never. Ever.' I said.

I was thinking about all the human memories I had of him. Some good, some bad.

It was strange, as my human memories are strong of Edward, I still remember the feel of my blood as it rushed from to my cheeks. And I still remember how I had to break away from his gaze, because he was dazzling me.

The way he effects me is almost impossible. It's unbelievable.

Instead of thinking I decided it safer as to drift with Edward, lose my consciousness yet still be in harmony with it all the time.

I will drift with Edward for as long as it takes for him to come back. I will stay.

**Heey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I used to. I was a bit busy with MOCK SAT's and stuff. But thank you for the Reviews and adding me to favourites and alerts. **

**Don't worry its not the end yet, there are more troubles to come. **

**And plus I am having so much fun writing this, and I hope your liking reading as well!**

**Chelsea x**


	15. Resurrected

**Tuesday**

Drifted.

**Wednesday**

Drifted.

**Thursday**

Drifted.

**Friday**

Drifted.

**Saturday**

Drifted.

**Sunday**

I laid there, for 5 days, waiting for Edward to come back to me. To reach the surface. I had never seen him like this, I hated it but it was a new experience. Me being the one who saves him, me being the one unhurt. I'd rather I'd be the one hurt, he looks peaceful, yet not. Like he has died but his heart hasn't stopped beating. 

I sat up for the first time in 5 days. I had grown stiff so when I got up it was hard to move, Edward was unconscious but obviously not unconscious. 

He drifted. And probably heard everything I said to him, but it doesn't matter. As long I was with him I didn't care what the consequences were. 

Not once did any of the Cullen's come up to check on us. I heard them think about us, I heard Rosalie think about how pathetic I was. I heard Alice worry about my health rather than Edwards, I heard Emmett think about the worry his favourite brother had bought up on the house. I heard Jasper get upset because of my misery. I heard Carlisle wonder of how the morphine has reacted, and I heard Esme think about her son. 

I wanted to tell them it was all alright, I wanted to tell them that Edward and I were fine. However I couldn't leave his side, I wouldn't. 

As I stood and watched Edward, not breathing I heard Alice's thoughts. Or her visions. It was of me, it was me going out of the house, yet at that point it flashed to Edward. He woke up, but I wasn't with him. 

I was furious of this, how could that happen? I would never leave his side. Not in this condition. 

Instead of fulfilling her visions I sat back down with Edward, and lay by him again, stroking his hair. 

I tried to tune into his thoughts but for some reason I couldn't find them. I didn't know why this was, I couldn't figure it out. I stared at him recalling his velvet-y voice over and over in my head, yet I couldn't find his thoughts at all. 

Instead of frustrating myself, I settled down and got comfy, I wouldn't drift with him again. In stead I would sit and soak up my surroundings. I would wait until I could tune back into his thoughts. 

**Monday**

At 5.00am I sat up and realised my sudden movement was detected by Edward, whose thoughts tuned in at that very second. He was thinking about the first time he stayed in my room, all night with me. 

I started sobbing, 'Edward? Edward? Are you awake?' I clung onto his shirt waiting for him to respond. And at that moment his eyes opened, he looked at me from my eyes, to my nose, to my ears, to my cheeks and back to my eyes again. 'Bella?' He looked at me with a confused expression.

I looked at him, did he recognize me?

Then it hit. 'Oh! Bella! I love you, I do. Thank you for staying with me.' He was covering every part of my face in kisses and hugging me tight. 

It was almost as if he was resurrected, and his brain just dialled in. At the first moment he realised it was me, he wouldn't let go, he was hugging me so tight, thanking me for being there. 

'So what do you want to do today, my love?' He asked after getting over our little reunion of 6 days. 

'Lets just lie here. And soak up the moment.' I wanted to tell him I actually wanted to soak up him. Every part of him, I wanted to touch his face, his chest his legs. Everything!

I was glad my angel came back, now we are back in heaven. 

**Hello again, I hope you like this chapter! ****Don't worry there will be more!**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. ******

**Chelsea .x.**


	16. Mirroring

I stared at Edward for the rest of that day, the Cullen's knew that we were awake, yet they did not interrupt us

I stared at Edward for the rest of that day, the Cullen's knew that we were awake, yet they did not interrupt us. 

I sat and traced the lines on his hands and arms. He had his eyes closed; I had begun to ignore his thoughts. He liked his privacy and seeing as though he couldn't read my mind either. At some points I would stop tracing his veins and arms and look up to his face, he was breathing deeply and unnecessarily, and he stopped breathing and looked to me with one eye open and asked me what was wrong.

'Nothing, I just can't believe how after all these years, you still amaze me.' I said, I would be blushing, but instead I was white and pale, I looked down, still feeling embarrassment.

'Its not just you that's amazed. Bella, I can't even begin to explain how your presence here is making me. I can't even begin to describe how your touch feels on my icy skin. Your not a human any more, yet you have the same touch, face, emotions and love in you. I can't fathom how much I just want to hug you so tight and never even think about letting go. It doesn't make sense, yet it does. Its perfect, yet its improper.' His tired expression, turned to curiosity and genuine amazement. 

I stared at him mirroring his amazement.

'Then do it. Hug me and never let go.' I challenged. My smile was turning into a cheeky grin.

Edward rolled over so he was on top of me, pinning me down. He kissed my neck, then my collar bone.

'Okay then Miss Swan. I'll never let go of you.' He again mirrored my playful mood.

I grimaced, Miss Swan sounded so… so… alone. I knew I wanted something more, and I knew that it was silly.

'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will be the one that is under my imprisonment.' I smiled again as I rolled him over, laying on top of him. He had his hands on my waist, gently and he stroked his thumbs up and down with the weight of a feather. My arms were either side of his head so I was looking straight down at him. Our faint laughter faded, and we stared at each other for a few seconds. He lifted his head up and lightly grazed his lips with mine, I had shivers down my spine and I shuddered.

Edward pulled back and smiled my favourite crooked smile, it reached his eyes just the way I liked it and then I smiled, and I could feel my eyes dancing with amazement as I stared at him. 

I took an exception of reading his thoughts, and apparently my eyes were giving him the same affect and his smile was giving me. 

I lay my head down on his shoulder and his arms formed a tight grasp around all of my body. I felt secure with Edward like this, nothing could ever harm us. 

'I love you, Edward Cullen.' I whispered against his chest.

'I love you, Isabella Cullen.' It caught me by surprise. And I lifted my head to look at him. I stared him in the eyes waiting for an explanation. My eyebrows furrowed.

'Will you complete me, love me, marry me Bella?' He said and his voice was the softest velvet in all of the world, it was smooth and loving and if I was still human and if it was possible. I would have fainted, to the sudden proposal. 

I was amazed, its soon after all of the episodes and yet its just the right timing. I hadn't a clue what this would mean for us.

I was suddenly tuned into Alice's thoughts that were shrieking _Oh my god! _Over and over again. 

I looked up to him from under my eyelashes and without further ado I said 'Yes. I will.' 


	17. Warming

Hello people, it's me again

**Hello people, it's me again. Since its Easter.. Happy Easter..!! I am not finished with the story yet, so don't be worrying your little Cullen-loving heads. (: I'm loving the reviews so keep reviewing, at the moment I've had 5160 hits to my story.. I would like to get it up to 8000 by the end of the story. Whilst I'm writing I have a few shout-outs because of the reviews.**

**Hello to: **_BiteMePlease180, mrsedwardcullenxxx, barbiedoll123, PenguinsLovely-1901, R0ckL0bster, Luvntwilight, Sharpie-Love, jojoStarr, topazstar22, Mrs.EdwardCullen16, MoonlightxParasite, twilightfan9748, briana57, Bella1029granger and fancygirl44._**Thanks for reviews. So, have fun reading.. Chelsea x**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We decided it was best if we went and told people before they walked in and saw us on top of each other. So as we walked down the stairs hand in hand, all the Cullen's were present waiting for us at the bottom. Immediately Carlisle said 'Glad to see you up again, Edward.' With a warming smile.

'Yes, it's so good to see you both.' Esme said giving us both a hug.

Alice jumped up, and kissed me on the cheek, sneaking me a cheesy grin that implied how much she knows. I smiled back, still sneaky, showing just how excited I actually was.

Edward coughed for their attention. Emmett was hugging Rosalie and Jasper was hugging the jumping Alice round the waist. Carlisle also held Esme round the waist. It then occurred to me just how much I loved this family, even the ever-hateful Rosalie. It wouldn't be right for us if she wasn't part of us all. And as their newest addition, I am the one that notices most how much this family means to on another.

'Carlisle, Esme. Emmett, Rosalie. Jasper, Alice'-he said this with a mocking grin towards her excitement-'I have just asked Bella to marry me, and she granted me a full eternity of happiness and love.' He was warm and loving, Edward. Now forever mine. I tilted my head a little bit to hide my blush, yet I wasn't blushing it was just an unfortunate human reaction I cannot rid of myself still.

The whole family came towards us to hug and congratulate us, even Rosalie smiled at me. Jasper gave me a hug, and then to have Alice pull him away so she can squeeze me.

Carlisle stepped forward, and put his arm around my shoulder. He was giving me a warming smile that amazes me still. _Bella, I would like to show you something. _He thought. I looked at him furrowing my eyebrows.

'Come with me, dear Bella. I would like to show you something.' He said, making sense to the people that couldn't hear his thoughts.

As I looked back I also noticed Edward looking strangely towards us, he was trying to conjure what awaited me. I didn't quite understand myself, why this closeness has suddenly appeared.

He led me up the stairs to his room, it was the same as it was when I was a human, nothing different and I still remember him in that same chair looking up from his book, when Edward asked to fill me in on their history.

In a few decades time it would be my history too.

'Bella. No one in this family notices the change you bought Edward, quite like I do.' He said sitting on the edge of his desk. I stood there in the doorway and he beckoned his hand for me to sit down.

'As you know from your last visit to this room, that, Edward was my first companion. And I was with him before I was with Esme.' I knew this information, but I had a strange feeling I was to find out a lot more than I did my last visit.

'Edward, he never really quite fitted in in this family. Rosalie was originally to be his mate, yet he didn't really see her for more than a sister. In fact at first he despised her.' I gasped and my eyes widened.

This took me by a shock. Rosalie. Beautiful Rosalie, to be with my Edward. Why would he not take her? That was some competition. In fact it was no competition.

'Yes. Surprising really I suppose. But as I said they stayed siblings and nothing more. Rosalie bought home Emmett and later on Alice and Jasper found us. So Edward was always alone. He always bragged about not needing love and yet, we all knew it was the one thing he had missing.'

If I was a mortal, I would have become tearful now, in his mind, rushed images and clips of Edward with expressions that I knew he never meant for Carlisle to see. He was sad, longing. My lip quivered a little bit, and I tried to hold back tears that wouldn't spill over anyway.

'Even in Denali, he had women all over him and not once did he show the slightest care. However Tanya and her clan are a bit full on for pure Edward. If you know what I mean.' He sounded a bit awkward when he said the last sentence, and he also coughed a bit.

I still remember how Tanya came and approached Edward, I realised from Edwards thoughts that she was always coming onto him. Yet she is so beautiful and I really shouldn't have been surprised. He loves me though. And I know that. Why I will never know. One day it will run out, I'm not hoping though.

'So, yes, Edward always showed no interest in women… until he met you. When he first saw you, and from what I've heard from the family that go to school, he was mystified. He came home upset and overwhelmed, he was panicking and he went to Denali. That surprised us all; you caused arguments for everyone in our family. Nobody could understand how he could love you so much. When he came back, and he started talking to you and then going out at night to watch you sleep. He would always come back gleaming, and always a bit more cheerful everyday.'

'Then when we met you, we noticed an entirely new Edward. We saw how he looked at you and we saw how gentle he handled you. I'm sure you know the effect you have on him, well the effect you both had on Esme, well, its quite heart-warming. Then when things got a bit difficult when James and his clan appeared, we all doubted in the back of our minds that Edward would stay with you. Because he overreacts quite a lot, as I'm sure you have realised. Yet it never quite ceased to amaze us how much he loved you. It really warmed us… even Rosalie.'

I was so amazed with his story I didn't notice that my mouth was hanging open until I closed it. Carlisle's mind was picturing how Edward would look at me, and all the sights he'd had of Edward holding me, protecting me, loving me.

'Now, he had just told us how he'd asked you to marry him. I think this is the last puzzle piece missing. I'd never quite seen him so worked up. I can hear him laughing as I'm sure you can. Bella, you made the right choice with Edward and he loves you dearly. And you love him too as we have seen. And coming to the end of what I am telling you, I wish you both a very, very happy life together.'

He was coming to the end of his speech, yet his mind was still racing through all the times he saw us together.

It was heart warming that he cared so much, and I almost felt the care and love he had for Edward as his son.

Carlisle smiled warmly once again and stood up holding his arms out to give me a hug. I hugged him and I felt instantly how happy he was for his son and friend. He beckoned for us to walk back to where the family was still sat, laughing and talking.

Edward looked up at me, and smiled holding his arm out, so I sat on Edwards lap and he nuzzled my neck.

_Stop doing that, just because your married doesn't mean you can do that around me! _We both turned around to see Emmett giving us a scrutinizing expression with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly Alice had a vision, she stopped all her laughing and jumping to stare inwardly into space. Her visions was detected to both me and Edward and we stiffened at the same time together.

Every body went disturbingly quiet when they noticed both mine and Edwards stiffness to whatever Alice was seeing.

They all waited for her vision to stop, and both me and Edward were willing it to stop faster in our heads.

She came back and looked from one side of the family to the other and settling on Edward and I.

'The Volturi are back.'


	18. Hysterical

I turned around to look into Edward's eyes, and I could already feel the despair creeping up on me

I turned around to look into Edward's eyes, and I could already feel the despair creeping up on me.

I jumped up and started pacing-vampire speed-backwards and forwards. I only came to a stop when Edward rushed over and picked me up in his arms. _What do I do? What do I do? _Was all I can think, everything was falling into place and now it was ruined by one small glitch in the system.

'Bella. Shush. It's okay! We will get through this, you're the only thing that matters, and I will keep you safe.' Edward said.

I stared at him in horror, how could he say this? If it was a world of metaphorical speaking I would have burst into flames and I would be burning the whole house.

'Edward! How can you say that? It's not me that's going to be in trouble, its you! They are going to try to get me back, and I'm sure Felix has something to do with it!' I was literally in hysterics.

I growled to myself and started snarling. How could this happen?

Edward just shushed me even more, and he held me in his arms to stop me from pacing, or possibly breaking something valuable in his house, the hysterics were fading and the anxiety flowed through me, how long did we have?

'Alice, how long do we have?' Edward asked, obviously noticing my wander.

Alice just stared at us, as if she was scared of the answer.

'What is it Alice?' I snapped. She looked at me hurt and I smiled at her, I didn't like hurting her like this. And I didn't mean to either.

'We have 10 minutes.' She said and she withdrew herself by stepping back a few paces.

The hysterics came again, this time I was throwing my hands up in the air and shaking my hair all over the place. _Maybe we could run. _The velvet-y voice inside me head made me jump and I just stared at him considering it. He gave me a sheep-ish smile as if it embarrassed him that he was thinking of it.

'Edward, if we run we will only make things worse for your family, and I don't want your – our family to be in danger.'

Edwards reply worried me, he just smiled at me and through his thoughts I realised he was pleased with the thought and sound of 'our family' that came from my lips.

I calmed a bit, and looked at him. He held his arms out to me and I hugged him, I wished I could stay like this and completely ignore the fact we had a royal vampire family looking for us and waiting to hunt us down.

'I think you should fight' Emmett surprised me and Edward both, as we turned around, Edward releasing me from his grasp, I wanted to tell him to never let me go.

Emmett was smiling, I turned to him. I almost laughed at him, this was his answer to everything.

But then I noticed it, he said 'you' not 'we'. The whole Cullen family, noticed it at the same moment I did.

'Emmett, what do you mean 'you'?' Jasper said, through my whole hysterics Jasper seemed to fail in calming me down, or he wasn't trying.

Emmett turned around to look at Jasper, Jasper looked as confused as he did intrigued. I saw Jasper also was holding Alice in his arms. We never usually saw them showing their affection publicly but, Jasper was always there to defend Alice.

'Well, Jasper, Edward let Felix hurt him last time, but I'm pretty sure that Edward has a fantastic chance of getting him. Besides, Edwards love, obviously, is deeper for Bella than Felix's. And if it goes wrong, we are all here to fight behind him.' Emmett was looking at all of us for our reactions to the plan.

Carlisle was distressed as was Esme, they didn't want this to resort and be sorted by a fight.  
Rosalie wasn't showing any emotion as usual, she just stared at Edward waiting for him to decide. It didn't matter to her, she wasn't involved in this particularly.

Alice was biting her lip, she knew this would hurt me, she knew she didn't want me to watch it. Edward didn't know the female connection me and Alice had. She was like a sister to me, and she knew exactly how much it would pain me.

Jasper was waiting still for our reactions, and Edward was turning me around to see what I thought.

'I don't know…' I said, know biting my own lip.

'Well, we have 3 minutes.' Alice said, she could see how hard it was, but we should decide before we came. Spontaneity wasn't good with the Volturi around.

'Bella, I can do this. You know I can.' Edward said, ducking his head to look at my expression. I was trying so hard to conceal it by hiding my face.

'I know you can, but I don't know if I can watch you do it. What if it goes wrong? What if someone jumps in to save Felix? What if he hurts you and its worse than before?' Hysterics seemed to be my emotion of the day.

Jasper saved me from a replay of my earlier performance, so I threw him a grateful glance.

'Bella, I will be safe. My only concern is keeping you safe.' He said, and he put his finger under my chin, lifting my face up. He kissed me, softly and my lips parted. How could I let anybody hurt him? He was so gentle and soft, and loving. I couldn't let him do this?

'Bella. Don't worry about me. I will do it.' He said. He knew he would win me over.

'Okay.' I said quietly, I didn't like being won over, but this time it was difficult to give in.

At the moment I said it I immediately regretted it as, the Volturi were here, their thoughts focused on Edward. They were all coming for him. I couldn't let this happen.

They came in one by one. Aro. Marcus. Caius. Jane. Alec. And Felix. I wanted to raise onto the balls of my feet and send him to hell. I needed to protect him. I wanted to, but I said I would let Edward do this.

I snarled to myself, only detectable to Edward who was close to me.

'Be safe.' I whispered, he would only hear it, and yet I wished he would actually promise me that he would be safe. He couldn't be safe unless he didn't do this.


	19. Helpless

All the Volturi were in the Cullen's living room

All the Volturi were in the Cullen's living room. I wished I could just speak up and tell them to leave it; no doubt Felix had something to do with their coming back.

I searched Felix's thoughts and he did say something to them.

Aro's thoughts were regret-filled; he wished he didn't send us to Seattle.

Marcus, Caius and Alec didn't seem to be bothered at all by this; they just wanted to go back to Italy.

Jane was taken away from Jacob a few hours ago. They wanted her back, and when they found her they'd said they would kill Jacob if she didn't go back to them. Stupid royal vampires. So unfair, they don't own Jane!

Jane missed him dearly, and she wanted to go back to Jacob. She was considering running, and she wanted nothing to do with this feud.

Edward wasn't worried, I looked up into the searching eyes of Edward and he was tracing their thoughts as I was. I wanted to kiss him, and to hold him. Or rather for him to hold me. However he seemed that he just wanted to get this over with. And be with me, at least his intentions were approvable.

I looked back to the Volturi, and they lacked a certain closeness that this coven had within them. They stood apart and by their thoughts they were never really close to each other.

Aro coughed and all eyes were on him. 'Ha, Ha. Well, Edward, Bella. As you know we are here to retrieve Bella and to bring her back to Italy, where she rightfully belongs.' He was using a formal tone, and only addressing us.

'I'm sorry for your loss Aro, but this is where Bella wants to be and this is where she will stay as long as she wants it. We are her family now, and it would be appreciated if we left it at that.' Carlisle spoke up. He was uncomfortable talking to them like this, yet he felt if this could give us a way out of fighting, it's acceptable.

'Yes well, I changed her and we looked after her while this thing you call Edward was with that voluptuous woman, Tanya.' Felix snarled, this was the most spiteful I had ever seen him. And the memory of Tanya and Edward crept back into my mind. It still hurts me that the memory of Edward kissing Tanya replays over and over in Edwards head. Overall it wasn't his fault and his mind said that, yet he still thought of it, regretting it, but it was still there.

'If she wants to be here she will be.' Edward snarled, taking me from my minds eye of the vision of Tanya and Edward. Edward turned me behind him, in order to protect me, I didn't need it yet he still felt it necessary.

'You hurt her and she came to us. Look what you did to her, use that power of yours to look at the state in which she came to us in. She was heartbroken, and probably still is. The only reason she's with you would probably come down to the fact she either pities you or you trick her into it.' Felix was pushing it, and Jasper felt that it hurt me for him to recall it. Edward was snarling ferociously and he frightened me.

Felix's head was running through when I first came to them, he then ran to when he changed me. It was unbearable, watching Edward in pain like this. He just kept snarling.

Something alarming caught my attention, it was Alice. She was having a vision, and it was of Edward, he was hurt, just like before and Felix was biting him everywhere. I turned to her, and her eyes widened, and she looked from Felix to Edward.

Edward was still snarling, and Felix was crouched and ready to pounce onto him.

'STOP IT! STOP IT!' I shouted, all eyes were on me. I hadn't thought up a speech for this kind of situation and I'm sure improvising won't work well.

I turned to look at Aro, still with Edward and Felix in sight, in case any unexpected movements happened.

'Aro, please just let me stay here. I don't want this to be a problem for us.' I was pleading him. I wanted him to accept and I already knew by his thoughts that that would be hard to achieve.

'Bella, you're a wonder, and we cannot lose you. Sorry, but we would like it if you came back with us.' He replied with apology in his eyes.

'But-'

'How can you want to stay with this… this… this heartless thing? He hurt you, don't you remember that?' Felix was using every resort he could find.

Edward proceeded back on with the snarling and I was frightened again as Alice's visions came back to the way they were before.

In the speed of light (almost literally) Felix jumped onto Edward, and the sound following was deafening. They were like two boulders in a land slide. Felix bit Edward, and (dead) blood was drawn, yet Edward stood as if unaffected. Edward was fast like a lion, and he bit Felix in the places he could find unprotected.

Seeing my next will, Alice jumped forward and stood in front of me with her arms spread.

'Bella, don't.' She said under her breath.

I was breathing deeply and fast, as unnecessary as it was it seemed that was all that I could do. I felt helpless I wanted to protect Edward, and to help him. I couldn't watch him like this.

Acting on a whim I spun out of Alice's reach and pounced on Felix. It took him by surprise and we fell straight to the floor, with the same boulder-like sound. I jumped on him and grabbed hold of his head ready to snap and Edward grabbed the sides of my arms to pull me back. 'Bella, don't!' Edward cried.

I looked at him, surprised with the mood swing. Felix still couldn't move because if he did he knew what would happen.

As I turned my head to look back at Felix, a sound caught my ears. I looked around and my eyes found an approaching Jacob, in werewolf form, sprinting towards the Cullen's house. He morphed back into a human and shouted 'Jane!'

All the vampires in the house turned to look at him. 'Jane, come with me. Please don't go with them.'

She turned around, slightly embarrassed, she looked back to the watching eyes. 'Sorry.' She whispered and walked human pace over to Jacob. She picked him up and ran.

I was amazed and the remaining occupants of the house were too.

'She left.' Alec said. He was disappointed and he turned back to us.

If she was aloud to leave, why weren't I?


	20. Desperation

As all eyes watched Jane and Jacob flit away, they could not move an inch from watching the spot they had disappeared into

As all eyes watched Jane and Jacob flit away, they could not move an inch from watching the spot they had disappeared into. I instantly filled with anger, angry at Felix. Angry at the Volturi. Angry for Edward. _Bella, get off of him. There may be a way out of this._

It was Edwards voice, who was he to tell me what to do? I wanted to hurt Felix for what he did to Edward and for how he was treating us. I ignored Edward and turned slowly towards Felix, my conclusion still to kill Felix.

_Bella, we might be able to get out of this._

'No we won't Edward.' I spat back. I instantly regretted it because his thoughts showed his hurt. For the first time Alice spoke up. 'Aro, why did you not stop Jane from going and yet you will not let Bella leave you?' Her tone had thick implications to it and when I searched her thoughts, I could tell she knew how this was to end up. I backed off of Felix and he got up and wiped mud from his shirt.

Aro himself, was greatly confused, we had won him over. He couldn't explain them leaving and yet, he couldn't explain not keeping them here.

With a quick, distilled movement Marcus stepped forward towards Aro, and held his hand out. Obviously recognizing this movement Aro, touched his hand.

As Aro read Marcus' mind, I saw how Marcus was telling him the strength of Edward and mines relationship, and then telling it of Felix and I. Aro's eyes looked over us suspiciously and they moved from Edward to Felix.

Aro's and Marcus' thoughts changed to Jane and Jacob's relationship. They were only vaguely familiar with werewolves and the imprinting process, yet they decided to let them go as only now did they see the strength coming from their relationship.

I stood next to Edward holding his waist, hoping that he would keep me together and he would help my despair.

Edward was searching their thoughts, as was I.

Realizing Edward and mine scrutiny Aro spoke quickly as to keep us out of his next decision.

I turned to Alice for some support and she was holding Jasper and feeling reflectively confident towards the situation. I trusted her confidence.

'Edward, Bella. Felix.'-he put a different tone on Felix's name, as a parent would to imply a child that they were in big trouble-'it is decided that I shall let Bella'-grimace-'stay with Edward. It's a great loss to us, and we shall always be welcoming you back Bella. And if this is your choice, to stay with these Cullen's, then so be it.'

Edward squeezed the side of my waist, in relief. I knew we would later dwell on the relief we felt. Aro turned to Carlisle this time, and held his hands out.

'Carlisle, many apologies and great respect. I'm sorry we were an inconvenience to your time. We will be leaving now.'

Carlisle nodded in the form of accepting.

Jasper instantly threw a happier vibe towards the whole of us. I turned to Felix who was stood there hanging his head.

He looked up.

'How could you just take him back like this Bella?' he begged again.

The memories hit me back instantly, forming a large whole in my chest where the thought of Edward and Tanya still lingered.

Felix pointed to his head. 'Look what he did to you.'

His thoughts turned to me; it was causing me pain this time. To know how hard it hurt when I walked in here for the last time in a human form.

Edward sensed this and he hugged me, trying to shield me away from the sound of Felix's voice. It wouldn't work though.

'He's brain-washing you Bella.' His pleas were pitiful.

I looked up at Edward and his face was distorted as was mine. I stepped away from him, wanting no more to hear of my hurt. I clutched myself in pain, Jasper was stepping forward now.

'Bella, it's alright.' He said, he knew what I was feeling.

Aro gestured for all of the Volturi to leave, they followed and lastly Felix turned and stalked out.

I lifted my head to watch and he merely turned around to think one last thing. _He doesn't deserve you Bella. _

I looked swiftly to Edward, and he had his jaw tightened, fists clenched and he was looking down. I stepped backward, not knowing what to make of the situation.

And I ran out, out of the house. Out of sight, and even though I hoped for it to be this way, not out of mind.

I didn't stop running until I came to the meadow, I collapsed on the swaying grass, gasping and wanting to cry.

How could I deal with this? I wanted to hold Edward, but he was feeling the same as I was, he knew how he had hurt me. And he didn't know how to deal with it.

I lay down, turning towards the blackening clouds, waiting for them to spill. When that moment finally came, I sobbed loudly into nowhere. I wanted to cry, yet I knew I couldn't. I wished I could, and I pound my fists on the floor in desperation. Maybe the rain would wash me away.

* * *

**Don't worry.. It's not finished yet. If you remember rightly, and if you review nicely, he asked her to marry him. And people, I wouldn't keep beautiful Edward sad for much longer than one chapter.. :) **

**Shout-outs to Jody & Katie. You know who you are.**

**Topazstar22 - Number 1 Fan. Woo ! :) x**


	21. Epiphany

Sitting watching each different perplexed rain drop falling to the ground is a simple process. As is picking a card or choosing a sweet. When you made the choice to watch a certain raindrop, you made the choice to ignore all the others. As I sat, watching, gazing into the slight reflection of a fresh raindrop every second, I couldn't help but realise the significance the rain drops held on my life.

An epiphany, according to a dictionary, was a comprehension or perception of reality by means of a sudden intuitive realization. Yet the term epiphany applies to any kind of realization, intuitive or not. You could suddenly have a spiritual flash of a connection between two things. Or you could have a spiritual flash, changing the way you looked at yourself.

So, sitting watching the rain drops would be mandatory to help me realize that every time I would be with Felix in the Volturi, like watching the raindrops, I would block out the presence of anyone else. Either briefly because of reminders of Edward, or because of the perception of how I longed for Edward, far more than I did Felix. I knew -in Italy - that I would have an epiphany of my love for Edward, if I didn't stick to Felix, who evidently kept my mind off of other things.

Not in a cruel way, obviously, but I knew that Felix would help me get over that sort of thing, by helping me keep peace and pass time.

Thinking about the raindrops, I realized – yet again – that Edward is probably the reason for my being. And in the end there was a perpetual love for Edward. Whether I liked it or not, he hurt me, more than I ever thought he would be capable of. Yet that didn't bother me, because the missing part to my vampire life was Edward.

I smiled crookedly to myself at this comprehension of the love I felt and got back. The crooked smile couldn't nearly have as good effect as Edward's does.

The rain now soaked my hair and even I smelt the radiance floating off of my hair.

I looked around me and hesitated as I realized – yes, again – that I still couldn't figure out why this place was so familiar. It held comfort for me, and was always where I ended up when I needed security.

Looking around once more, some ones thoughts picked up in my brain. _Bella. _I knew this anywhere; I knew the soft, smooth honey of his voice could never quite be forgotten from any ones mind.

I turned around to where I thought the thought would be coming from, and as it happened I was right, Edward appeared, soaked through as was I, with a ducked head and an unsure smile hovering on his lips.

'Bella.' Just like his thoughts.

'Edward,' I called.

He walked over, hesitant as always looking at my form, drenched and slightly muddy. _Still so beautiful. _I smiled, not letting it reach my eyes. How could I approach him?

'Bella, I'm sorry.' I tilted my head to try to comprehend what he meant.

'What for? You didn't do anything,' I replied, he now read the confusion.

'I'm sorry for the pressure and pain that you found of me.' His tone was a bit more formal than I was used to, but in his thoughts apparently he didn't know how to address me either.

'Edward. Its okay, I just… needed some time to think.' A lot of good that did.

He nodded unconvinced, and walked over so he was standing next to me and slowly slumped down close to me.

I was still looking around, in the back of my mind trying to figure why the feel of this place got to me. He did the same.

'What's wrong?' He asked, now mimicking my earlier confusion.

'Nothing, it's just this place. It's so… so… familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it.'

He chuckled. 'Bella, I took you here when you were a human. I'm rather surprised you can't remember. Look.'

His thoughts switched to me in this meadow, a bit more color in my cheeks and watching his hand tracing the veins. Then it hit me! I gasped.

'Oh!' I called. He smiled. How could I not remember this place?

'Bella, are you going to leave me?' he said. I turned at him, shock horror, wide-eyed. My lips were shaking trying to speak a what? But apparently my voice box has gone on a brief holiday.

'Edward, do you love me?'

'Truly. Do you love me, as I asked first?'

'Deeply, _madly, _insanely, unbelievably. Is there such a way to describe it?' He chuckled at my fight with my mind.

'That's all I wanted.'

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, leaned in and kissed me. As lightly as ever and as lovely as ever. How could I have left him in the first place?

* * *

**Okay, I'm getting a little depressed with the lack of reviews..**

**Please people, if you read it.. Pass along thoughts. I'm not asking for much. (:**


	22. Beautiful

**Okay, I think this is my last chapter now. Thank you everybody for the reviews, and I will definately go on writing..**

**(: This is my favourite FanFiction, that I have ever written. **

I lay looking up at the sky, watching the raindrops, still falling; my fascination with them was quite extraordinary. Such a simple substance, and yet we see it in so many different forms. As is with Edward, I see him as my mate, soul mate. Alice and Rosalie see him as a brother. Emmett and Jasper see him as a friend. Esme and Carlisle look at him as their son. Felix looks at him as a thief. Aro looks at him with jealousy.

Yet the ways all those people see him, never seem to be the way that feels most right. I, as Carlisle said earlier this morning, made Edwards very dead heart start beating again. And this was the way _my _Edward was. He wasn't the real Edward, unless he was the way he acted with me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in brief confusion, why would there be reason to act differently? Although, now I mentioned it to myself mentally, when Edward came into my life, it was as if the world started spinning the other way. As if there was a massive epiphany, like before. He turned my world upside-down in the manor of changing things, whereas in the manor of myself and the way I was before. He turned it right side up.

I smiled inwardly to myself.

'Why are you smiling?' Edward asked, I turned to see my angel, lying on his side staring at me. Apparently the smiling wasn't inward.

'I just had an epiphany.' I chuckled, appreciating my private joke.

'Do you get those often?'

'Increasingly.' I smiled again.

'Do you know your sort of… beautiful?' Now I was mirroring his body, lying on my side, leaning on my hand. MY eyebrows raised and my eyes widened.

'Edward, lets not get too caught up in the epiphany. I know it was a time of thought and everything, but…Gosh! Do you get carried away? I mean, Wow.' I could tell I was babbling, because I was jittery at the sudden turn of the conversation. He only chuckled and moved closer to me so that our faces were inches apart.

'Seriously.'

'Un-seriously.' Was that even a word? He stared at me, pressing his lips into a hard line to stop him from laughing. Obviously wasn't a word then. I smiled at him sheepishly.

'Bella, that's not a word. Stop denying your beauty, Rosalie wouldn't.'

'And you're comparing me to Rosalie?' Rosalie was beautiful beyond description, why was he using that against me.

'No, Bella. Rosalie wouldn't deny her beauty.'

'That's because she's beautiful.' I informed him, as if he had forgotten.

'No she's not.'

'Wait there Mr. Big Stuff. What did you just say?' He chuckled at my new name for him. Where did I get that from? It must be the shock settling in. He rolled over so he was on top of me, I could feel his weight on my stomach and his hand held my cheeks.

He kissed the tip of my nose, and then moved his hand down to my neck, stroking it with a finger now. I was possibly going to faint, despite the fact I was a vampire. His finger then traced my collar bone through my shirt and it slid down the side of my arm, causing my hairs to stand up on end. Then he took his finger off my arm completely and moved it down to my waist, fitting into the shape with his hand. His hand crept up my hip then down my arm again.

I looked at his face and I saw he was waiting for my reaction, I just looked at him. His hands very slowly moved onwards to my leg, grazing the top of it. As he found the ridge of my leg, where my knee was, he lifted my knee up. So now my leg was cradling him.

Once more he looked at my expression, obviously waiting for a reaction that would stop him.

And when he took my head again in his hand, he rolled us both over. So now I was on top of him.

'Do you still think you're not beautiful?' His topaz eyes melted me, and I swear I might as well have been a drooling dog. I just looked at him, staring. Unfathomable towards his passed hands, feigning my body. Even though the moment had passed with time, it was as if his hands had left and imprint on my body.

'I'm…not…though.' I said stuttering, still trying the debate.

He kissed me softly, grazing his tongue around the insides of my bottom and top lip.

'Ugly.' I said, if this would keep me in his arms forever I didn't care what I had to say. This time his hand held the small of my back against him, with pressure.

'Not… as beautiful… as Rosalie.'

Edward, taking a different road, kissed me lightly then bit very lightly on my bottom lip. He kissed me softly, then harder and harder until our lips were forced against each others, as if they were welded together. When he broke free, we were both gasping.

'Bella.' He whispered, as we tried to catch our unnecessary breath.

'I want to stay like this forever.' I whispered back.

That wouldn't last long of course and we both knew it. I still wanted to stay as long as I possibly could. So when I opened my eyes again, it was no shock that it was turning towards sunset.

The sky was a strange shade of pink and orange, and as I saw it, I noticed that the clouds were also a strange shade of violet. It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen, and even in Italy, there wasn't anything like this at all.

My eyes got wide as I just looked to the side, through the bits in the trees.

Both mine and Edward' rainbows were fading and as we both watched the sun set completely, he hummed his melody to me.

At first it bothered me, because of the whole Tanya escapade, but then the memories this one lullaby bought back to me were astounding. And, even though I didn't realise it at first, I actually did mean this was how I wanted to stay forever. Not in the meadow, but in the way Edward and I were. With all the lovely littlest things that make me happy.

Looking around at the meadow, I thought to myself _How was there anyway of me not remembering this? _

And it dawned on me, the way the meadow overwhelms me, it was as fascinating as it was beautifying. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the magic of this place only exists with Edward.

So in order for me to not think about Edward in Italy, I would have to forget the magic he held. Constantly forgetting the feel of our meadow. Subconsciously I always knew why it was so familiar. Consciously, I didn't ever take in the fact that all it was was a meadow.

Because I wasn't the only thing Edward affected.

_The End.._


End file.
